goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
COC* A EGG U R Gets Grounded For Triple Infinity/Sent To Italy
Summary COC* A EGG U R has made more foot fetish pictures out of Sakurako Koinuma, Kikko Hayashida, Mimirin Midorihara, Kento Koshiba and Kirinta Kusano and ended up getting busted and grounded by his dad. The visitors punish COC* A EGG U R for making more foot fetish pictures out of Sakurako Koinuma, Kikko Hayashida, Mimirin Midorihara, Kento Koshiba and Kirinta Kusano. Soon, James Midorihara takes COC* A EGG U R to the GoAnimate City International Airport for the flight to Rome, Italy. Cast *Diesel as COC* A EGG U R as Mr. Herriman *Kate as Mrs. Shaw, Margie, and Mrs. Stevenson *Simon as COC* A EGG U R's Dad, Mr. Dike, and Mr. Alan *Ivy as Blossom, Shimajirō Shimano, Lantu, Patty Rabbit, Fievel Mousekewitz, Iris, Nowi, and Foo *Kimberly as Luna Minami, Bunga, Kion, Kento Koshiba, Niisuke Momoyama, Kurinta Kusano, Monta Kimura, Akio Toriyama, Senichi Tanaka, Būta Tonda, Zōta Ikeno, Rei Kobayashi, Tamasaburo Hyodo, Kazuo Matsukata, Roobear Koala, Tanya Mousekewitz, Timothy Brisby, Hongmao, Bobby Bear and Summer *Shy Girl as Mimirin Midorihara, Bubbles and B.B. Jammies *Kendra as Mac Foster, Danny Dog, Toni Toponi, and Ka-Chung *Emma as Kikko Hayashida, Nyakkii Momoyama, Asako Kageyama, Ramurin Makiba, Marurin Sasaki, Kumakki Mashiro, Sakurako Koinuma, Jenny McBride and Kumakkii Mashiro *Brian as Torippii Sorano, Airport Manager, Security Agent, and James Midorihara *Young Guy as Blooregard Q. Kazoo *Miguel as Eduardo Valerosa *Eric as Wilt Michaels *Julie as Frankie Foster *Allison as Madame Foster *Tween Girl as Buttercup *Princess as Azura and Jazzi *Kayla as Coco the Chicken, Dark Magician Girl and Noodle *Jennifer as Custard Transcript *A EGG U R is on his computer, making more foot fetish pictures out of Sakurako Koinuma, Kikko Hayashida, Mimirin Midorihara, Kento Koshiba and Kirinta Kusano *COC* A EGG U R: I finally made more foot fetish pictures out of Sakurako Koinuma, Kikko Hayashida, Mimirin Midorihara, Kento Koshiba and Kirinta Kusano. Now to upload them. *COC* A EGG U R's Dad: COC* A EGG U R, I got big news for. Wait did you make and upload several more foot fetish pictures of Shimajirō's friends such as Sakurako Koinuma, Kikko Hayashida, Mimirin Midorihara, Kento Koshiba and Kirinta Kusano? *COC* A EGG U R: Um, yes i did. *COC* A EGG U R's Dad: Oh! (X30) COC* A EGG U R, how bloody dare you make more foot fetish pictures out of Sakurako Koinuma, Kikko Hayashida, Mimirin Midorihara, Kento Koshiba and Kirinta Kusano!! You know it's unacceptable to do so!! That's it, you're so grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded for triple infinity!! As for this, I'm going to call the visitors on the phone! *(20 minutes later) *COC* A EGG U R's Dad: They're here! *Shimajirō: I'm Shimajirō Shimano. I'm very furious at you for making more foot fetish pictures out of Sakurako Koinuma, Kikko Hayashida, Mimirin Midorihara, Kento Koshiba and Kirinta Kusano!! *Mimirin: I'm Mimirin Midorihara. Start paying attention to all four of our shows and we strongly mean it for several foot fetish pictures out of me!! *James Midorihara: I'm James Midorihara. If you make lots of more foot fetish pictures out of my 8 year old sister, Mimirin and my mom, I will call the Japanese police to arrest you!! *Nyakkii: I'm Nyakkii Momoyama. You will forget your memories all about porn! *Mitsuo Kawashima: I'm Mitsuo Kawashima. You won't remember anything which is porn! *Ramurin: I'm Ramurin Makiba. All of your porn stuffs will be demolished and your pet elephant will be killed once and for all! *Takeshi Ishida: It's me, Takeshi Ishida. Me and my wife, Ramurin Makiba are extremely furious at you for doing more pornographic stuff!! *Kikko Hayashida: I'm Kikko Hayashida. I'm extremely pissed off at you for making more foot fetish pictures out of me! If you make even more foot fetish pictures out of me again, Akio Toriyama will beat the total crap out of you!! *Akio Toriyama: I'm Akio Toriyama. Me and Kikko Hayashida will not tolerate your cruel acts! *Sakurako Koinuma: I'm Sakurako Koinuma. I'm so mad at you for making more foot fetish pictures out of me! *Senichi Tanaka: I'm Senichi Tanaka. You are worse than PornStar505! *Marurin Sasaki: I'm Marurin Sasaki. If you make lots of more foot fetish pictures out of me, Rei Kobayashi will break your skull!! *Rei Kobayashi: I'm Rei Kobayashi. I agree with Marurin Sasaki. *Kumakki Mashiro: It's me, Kumakki Mashiro. I'm extremely furious at you for making more foot fetish pictures out of Sakurako Koinuma, Kikko Hayashida, Mimirin Midorihara, Kento Koshiba and Kirinta Kusano *Kazuo Matsukata: I'm Kazuo Matsukata. If you make lots of more foot fetish pictures out of Kumakki Mashiro, I will beat you up severely! *Kento Koshiba: Kento Koshiba here. I'm ultra pissed off at you for making more foot fetish pictures out of me!! *Asako Kageyama: It's me, Asako Kageyama. We can't stand you always not listening to us! *Kirinta Kusano: I'm Kirinta Kusano. I'm so furious at you for making more foot fetish pictures out of me! *Satomi Hiroyuki: I'm Satomi Hiroyuki. Start paying attention to Nintendo and that is final! *Monta Kimura: I'm Monta Kimura. You will not watch Sausage Party anymore! Why?! Because Sausage Party has porn! *Yasuko Minamoto: I'm Yasuko Minamoto. If you make a grounded video out of me, I will call to cops to come and arrest you! *Tamasaburo Hyodo: I'm Tamasaburo Hyodo! Don't even think about making lots of more foot fetish pictures out of me, or else Katsumi Tachibana will call the cops to come and arrest you! *Katsumi Tachibana: It's me, Katsumi Tachibana! I agree with Tamasaburo Hyodo! *Kion: I'm Kion, leader of the Lion Guard! If you make any more foot fetish pictures out of Shimajirō Shimano, I will attack you with my Roar of the Elders! *Kiara: I'm Kiara, and I agree with my brother, Kion! *Fuli: I'm Fuli. We can't stand you always not listening to us! *Bunga: Bunga here! You are worse than Fire Brol *Ono: I'm Ono. Start paying attention to us and not porn! *Mr. Alan: I'm Mr. Alan. You are very bad student of mine for killing 20 students with an AK-47! *Mrs. Stevenson: I'm Mrs. Stevenson. You are a number one killer in our school! *James Midorihara: Get in the car now! *COC* A EGG U R: James Midorihara, where am I going? *James Midorihara: You're going to Italy for your punishment and you better not escape from that country or else you're grounded even more! *cut: to the GoAnimate City International Airport *Airport Manager: Can I help you? *James Midorihara: I would like to have one ticket to Rome, Italy for COC* A EGG U R. *Airport Manager: Okay. He will go to the waiting corner. *Woman on PA: Flight 988 to Rome, Italy now boarding at Gate B-8. Category:Grounded Videos Category:COC* A EGG U R'S grounded days